Sesshomaru & Comrades Series Outtakes
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: This is a collection of undeveloped ideas, random scenes, and alternate paths that I could have taken the story
1. Chapter 1

**1.) Baby Making**

_This scene didn't seem to fit in anywhere, at all, but at the same time it was important. I thought about putting it into Sachem Goes To Harvard but that story was more about him and less about Sesshomaru and Al. It was then a little too much to put in the next story where Takekiku is born. But alas, I did not send it to my Recycling bin. So here it is, for you to read and enjoy. _

Alicia walked through the master suite in her husband's great estate. 'No…wait, it's mine too, and Sachems' She had gotten used to the servants assigned to the bedroom, but still removed her clothes and folded them with care herself. Her requested pj's were laid out for her already. They were nothing fancy. In fact Lord Sesshomaru had purchased a new wardrobe for her when he saw her recent choice in sleepware. After not often sleeping with other men Al focused more on practicality rather than sexuality.

Sesshomaru's choice for the evening was beside hers on the chair. Al dangled it on a single finger to examine his choice. 'Size 6?! I haven't been that size since before Sachem was born!' She then let it slide off her finger and let it plop on the chair. "I'm not 20 anymore, sir" she mumbled.

She walked through the decadent chambers and fell into the bed. Both sides were hers since Lord Sesshomaru did not often sleep. She crawled up the large bed and sank her head into the large plush pillow. She pulled a second pillow to her chest and closed her eyes sighing with contentment. It was quiet. 'Very quiet' she thought. 'Where are the servants? Did they finish cleaning up already? I guess I didn't really leave a big mess.'

When Al felt the weight of another shift he mattress she knew Lord Sesshomaru had come to join her. He had come to make love for the past three nights.

Though Al was flattered, but she wondered what was going on. 'Plus, I'm tired.'

He lay behind her, nuzzling her neck "I want to mate" he said bluntly.

"Ummmm…" 'How do I say no to this guy?'

He stopped nuzzling and asked "Do you not?"

"Sir, I'm tired. I'd like to sleep tonight. I'm getting up early tomorrow for my riding lessons. Remember? For that polo match we're having on the lawn next month?" Lord Sesshomaru frowned. Al answered his furrowed brow with "Why have you been so extra persistent lately?"

"You're most fertile this evening. We should mate. Now" he said matter of factly.

Al sat up and blurted out "WHAT?" Al hopped off the bed, shocked at how casually he demanded progeny.

"I want another child and you are very fertile this evening" he repeated, as though she hadn't heard him. "Come" he waved his hand for her to come closer "Let me impregnate you. It will be easy tonight."

She said "Don't you I think I should have some say in this?"

Lord Sesshomaru propped himself up o his shoulder. "I'll make it fun for the both of us."

Al's eyes now adjusted to the darkness and she could see ho had shed all his clothing.

The shadows obscured his body, but his bare shoulder and hip were just as smooth in the moonlight as they were in the day light. 'He does make it tough to say no…'

"Why wouldn't you want more of my pups? Sachem turned out well."

"Sir I'm in my forty's now. I'm not likely to…you know.""

"It's your body . Cant you tell if you can or cannot?"

"It isn't hat easy sir." Al sat on the edge of the bed. He crawled up behind her and put his arm around her. He let his bare legs fall to each side of hers. Their four legs hung off the side of the bed.

Al continued touching his striped wrist. "I don't know if I could do it all again. It's very demanding carrying a baby around."

"You would have the best doctors…"

"God. All the diapers…"

"The best nannies…"

Al hesitated in continuing. Sesshomaru said "If you are worried about conceiving we can find the best specialists too" he whispered.

"No" she said half turning "I'm thinking of Sachem."

On another floor, in another wing, Sachem was sleeping.

Lord Sesshomaru asked "What about him?"

Sachem snorted in his sleep and a few drops of drool hit his pillow.

"How will he react to a sibling at this stage? What he must have been going through…"

"He bares a grudge against me, not any siblings."

"Think about it." Al said leaning back into his embrace. "You really struggled over Sachem and you are openly embracing a new baby? What's up with that?"

"Things have changed."

Lord Sesshomaru never told Al about how often he had visited her and their boy in the middle of the night. "You are both here now."

Al turned and wrapped her arm around his waist and looked him in the eye "You cannot make up the time lost with Sachem by taking time with a second child."

Lord Sesshomaru withdrew and laid himself out on the bed again. Al climbed over to him and he said to her "I have finally found a mate who I want to reproduce with, and she doesn't want to."

"Don't simplify it like that . Talk to your son."

"And say what?"

"That you're not trying to replace him."

"I have an heir, what's wrong with a spare?"

"Sir!" she yelled and slapped his shoulder playfully. "I'm serious, please."

"You must discuss this with us as well."

"Fair enough." She laid down next to her lord and fit herself snugly in the crook of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt contentment wash over her. Then Al, through the

Darkness could feel his eyes upon her. She looked up at his face and could see a glint of moonlight in his eyes. His face was an expressionless mask. "Not tonight sir. I'm in need of some rest before our big talk tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded and left her in the bed.

As he dressed he said "You send me mixed signals Ms. Kensington."

"What? How?" she asked. She realized she didn't hear him remove his clothing earlier.

"The way you came to me on the bed, I thought you wanted to mate. You then came very close to me."

'That's a demon for you.' "Just because I want to be close does not mean I want to mate. They aren't the same thing all the time."

"But you want to sleep. What difference does it make if you sleep on me or a pillow?"

Al nodded and saw the logic. "There's a difference. People are a lot warmer."

"And they get morning breath" he said seriously as he pulled his tie up to his neck securing the knot.

Al laughed out loud and said "Yes yes. That's true." She knew how much work Sesshomaru got done during the evening hours while she slept and she understood the nature of his work. 'He's working for my safety and for the welfare of those in his organization. He's checking up on his enemies and keeping us safe. Sometimes I want to be selfish though and keep him here with me.'

"If that is all" he said leaning and giving her a kiss "I will speak with you in the morning. Have pleasant dreams."

Al touched his face and stole another kiss form his lips and watched her hand slide down his chest before he turned away. "You are doing it again" he said.

"Urrrrrgh! Get out before I change my mind!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Not unless you want a mega-bitch Al running around tomorrow."

"A bitch? Hm hmhm. That might be interesting." Sesshomaru crawled back on the bed and said "Most interesting."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**


	2. Alicia's Ressurection

**2.) Alicia's Resurrection**

_When I was toying with different endings I had thought I might just bring Alicia Kensington back to life. I was going to try a The-battle-could-only-be-won-by-those-who-worked-together kind of theme, but as you see it has changed since then. This scene then became pointless and I had to discard it. I think it's pretty good, so here it goes into the Outtakes. This scene takes place when Lord Sesshomaru is fighting Naraku and Joyce on the estate. Sachem runs to Alicia's secret grave and uses Tenseiga to resurrect her. _

The wind was fierce and Sachem's eyes glowed with determination. They did not burn red like his fathers, but took on a golden glow of their own. He held the Tenseiga straight out in front of him as the wind tore through his shirt. A circle of mist began to raise from the ground and the weight of the Tenseiga pressed in his palm. The sword glowed and the light from the blade splashed across Sachem face.

Sachem lifted the blade straight towards the great tree. He felt his emotions welling up inside him. He narrowed his eyes during the growing tension and he prepared to release the power welling up in the Tenseiga. He wound his arm back over his shoulder and took one long look at the roots of the tree and the iridescent light that flashed wildly around the area. Then he let his arm drop and the Tenseiga cut through the enigmatic curtain between this world and the next.

A sparkling light sliced open the ground and the roots of the tree splintered. The ground opened up and a yellow light burst out from the widening crevasse. The mist became thicker and began to spin faster. Sachem felt himself falling to his knees and he covered his eyes with his arm. He wanted to see if it worked and at this point couldn't imagine it not.

The wind died down and the light faded. Sachem put his head down on the damp night grass and tried to catch his breath. Then he heard a pair of feet padding across the grass. He looked up and was speechless.

Alicia Kensington looked down at her son and said "I can't believe you buried me in such a frumpy dress. What **is** this?" She reached down and took off the heavy back shoes and flesh colored knee socks then planted her fair bare feet on the fresh green grass.

Naraku laughed wildly as Sesshomaru bared down on him. The lord would attack, but naraku was always one step ahead, dodging his light whip attacks and Sesshomaru's sharp claws.

Joyce took a few swings with her enormous scythe and crashed it down between Naraku and Sesshomaru. The lord was disturbed by the face of his late mate protecting his enemy. Her weapon was too large for her and it slowed her down. Sesshomaru's main competition was still Naraku, though Joyce was proving to add extra pressure.

As Sesshomaru dove forward he felt Joyce's intention to attack and stopped mid stride. He was a fraction of a second to late. Her enormous blade nearly took his head off. He jerked backwards and then felt warm blood run down his neck.

Sachem embraced his mother. She looked younger than he had ever known her. He quickly explained why he used his father's sword and they began to run back across the great lawn. Alicia didn't recognize the lawn as it had become overgrown with trees and brush over the years. Battles had been fought on the lawn, where her children had grown and played, where Kiku had learned to walk. When she saw the house and how it had changed Al stopped.

The lawn was no longer the vast expanse of neatly manicured green. The paint had chipped and peeled and the bricks had crumbled. There was obvious damage done to the estates main house without any obvious attempt at fixing it. The moonlight revealed a large gaping hole in the once cleanly tiled roof. The roof sagged around the hole lending the sight of her old home a feeling of depression.

Alicia looked down at her feet and then around at the forest that had quickly grown around her once immaculate home. "Sachem" she said "What…what happened here?"

Sachem had lost track of how long her mother had been gone, and wasn't sure how to explain how the world had become a more savage place to live. "Mom, it's okay" 'What will calm her down?' "Chichioya! He's inside!"

"Sir!" she gasped. "How come…he's let our home…This isn't like him Sachem, is he…is he…"

Sachem, beginning to understand what his mother needed said "He's fine, mom. He's inside. He needs our help."

Al swallowed and nodded thinking how weird it would be to see her husband again. They ran towards the house, frumpy dress and all.


	3. The Grass Is Greener

**3.) The Grass Is Greener **

_This was an idea I had which was too long to be a chapter, and could only be a one shot. The problem is that you really have to know these characters and be familiar with the Sesshomaru saga that I've written to get enough out of it. So here it is. _

The morning began like any other Saturday morning for Inuyasha. The exception was that it was Gentaro's 10th birthday. Inuyasha rolled over onto his side and reached over to where Kagome usually slept. She was already up and Inuyasha could smell the special birthday breakfast she was cooking. Inuyasha twitched his ear and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

Alicia Kensington woke up in the enormous bed of her and her husband's lavish estate. She knew better than to reach over for the lord of the manner and pushed the sheets downward with her feet, stretching her arms and legs in the process. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a look at her calendar. 'Oh, that's right. This afternoon is Gentaro's Birthday.'

Al reached for her slippers with her toes and eventually gave up and hopped of the high bed.

"Hmf" she heard "you do that nearly every morning, and yet every morning you realize your legs are not long enough." Al walked up to her husband, the Lord Sesshomaru, who was dressed and ready for the day. She sunk into his arms and chest. He said "Foolish human."

"Yes, sir. Only the most foolish of humans could have fallen in love with you." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a bit before letting her go.

As the imps readied Al's bath she checked herself in the mirror.

The Lord and Lady Sesshomaru were to host Gentaro's birthday party for Inuyasha and Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru gazed out of their floor to ceiling windows and mentioned how there was some business at the office he needed to attend and that he would meet up with her later instead of being there to greet their guests together.

"Right" said Al with disappointment. The lord was taking more and more time lately at the office. Al understood, but it did hurt that he was not around enough to celebrate their family.

Lord Sesshomaru noted the tone of her voice and left. Al then sunk her form into the luxurious bath, but couldn't relax. She felt a little sorry for herself. 'I never though it would happen to me' she thought 'I'm a poor little rich girl' "hah!"

Inuyasha picked up some clothes off the ground and sniffed them and put them on in the same rough and careless way he threw them on the ground the night before. Kagome apparently shrunk his t-shirt and he was trying to stretch it out. 'Still a little tight' "Whatever."

Alicia stood in front of their large mahogany wardrobe with in her personal dressing room. Being royalty did have its perks. She inspected the cleaned pressed tops and skirts hanging neatly in front of her. She turned around and told one of her three servants which outfit she had decided on.

She walked back out to the sitting area where her favorite breakfast (ordered for her by Sesshomaru before he left) was waiting for her. Alicia sat in a large plush chair situated in the sitting room portioning of the master suite. She smoothed out her silken robe as one of her servants ironed and prepared her chosen outfit.

Inuyasha stomped his way barefoot down the staircase and followed his nose towards the kitchen. He tripped on a soccer ball and a few squeaking baby toys as he approached the chaotic kitchen. Kagome was frying some eggs and cooking a substance Inuyasha could only guess was at one time oatmeal. He got to the door of the kitchen and beheld a total mess.

The TV was playing a high-pitched sounding children's show with some kind of large felt creature bouncing around. Kagome's hair was tied back in a mess formerly identifiable as a bun. Haru was throwing his wet cereal down the table squealing with laugher the further he got the soggy little O's to go.

Kagome was trying to flip pancakes as Gentaro (already excited it was his birthday) screamed at the top of his lungs as Haru flicked milk soaked Cheerios into the birthday boys food.

Gentaro screamed "MOOOOOOOOOM!"

Kagome flipped some eggs, pushed some bacon around a pan and grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the cheerios. "Haru!" she said with gentle discipline "You shouldn't make such a mess."

Gentaro continued to scream, smoke began to plume over the stove, and Haru began to bang his spoon on the table yelling a new phrase he had learned form his Uncle Sesshomaru "Poopie! Poopie! Poopie! Papa is a Poopie! Hahahaha!"

Inuyasha steamed and snapped "Kagome! Why did you let 'em learn that??"

The smoke alarm was tripped by the rising smoke of the stove and piercing beeping alarm began to wail. The eggs burned to a crisp, along with bacon and the oatmeal. The pancakes mysteriously maintained their underdone centers, but were now black as charcoal. Haru and Gentaro continued to yell and scream all the while.

Alicia was tucked away in the quiet bed chamber gently greeting the morning. She shifted her weight in her soft chair and requested a half of an ice cube for her tea. It was a little on the hot side.

Haru began to cry and Gentaro ran screaming from the house to get away form the noise. The children on the television were singing the chorus to whatever senseless song the felt creature had taught them.

Kagome was torn between running after her older son and comforting her younger one. She stumbled to the door whipping her hands on her filthy apron, then back towards Haru whose face was red and wet from crying. Inuyasha was extra touchy with the alarm blaring in his already super sensitive ears and yelled "Kags! Put out the fucking fire!"

Kagome stopped her confused steps and glared at Inuyasha.

He knew he said something wrong 'Shit! I swore!' As Inuyasha awaiting the Sit of all Sit's he looked at his wife. Kagome was truly angered. Her anger came out in her frightening buggy eyes, and the fire and smoke that smoldered behind her caused an eerie glow around her.

With clenched teeth, and pancake batter dripping down he side of her face she simply said "Get …Out…Now!"

Haru continued his wailing. Inuyasha, at first, felt he had gotten off easy. It quickly melted into resentment for being thrown out of his own house. He did not reply , but jumped up and used his talons to rip the smoke detector to small plastic shards. He came down in front of his wife, his chest heaving with angry words withheld.

Alicia finished primping her hair in the mirror smirking then letting out a bit of an ironic laugh at her own actions. 'Sir seems to have made me vainer. I never used to take care of myself like this before we were married.' One of the servants then opened a box with a necklace inside and wordlessly put it on her.

It was a sapphire pendant, tear drop in shape, with two diamond baguettes, set in and hung on a platinum chain. Sesshomaru had missed a dinner party Alicia had held for the anniversary of Inutaisho's rebirth. Sesshomaru had missed it taking care of DDL business. He gave her the pendant as a gift to make up for his absence.

Another maid came to her side as Alicia began to feel an emptiness rise in her heart. The other bedchamber maid gently lifted her arm and placed on her wrist a bracelet matching the necklace. 'That was when he missed Sachem's award ceremony at school. Some nonsense about Meno causing trouble on the campus. Sachem seemed understanding about it, but I don't understand why.' The weight of Al's chain of precious sapphires that hung from her wrist reminded her of a shackle.

The last maid handed her a box which kept a ring which matched the bracelet and necklace. Yet another gift to make up for another absence.

The servant asked if there was anything else she could do and Alicia dismissed her with a "Thank you, that will be all."

One of the maids said "No earrings Madame?" This maid was new.

The other two tried to push her along knowing what Al knew herself. Al said "I have a feeling the Lord will bring me the earrings later today."

The maids scurried out and awaited the time when they would again be called upon. Al examined herself in the mirror. 'I guess it's a bit much for a children's party.' Alicia grew angry at the jewels, tore them off and threw them on the ground. "Screw that" she said "and screw you Sesshomaru!"

She went into her closest and waved her servants away. She opened up a cabinet in the corner and began to dig through the old boxes there. She pulled out a Tiffany's jewelry box and opened it up then began to cry.

The maids came to the door of the dressing room and peered in. The new maid said "Flies as jewelry? Iew. I'd cry too."

Inuyasha drove aggressively towards the estate. He cursed and mumbled to himself and then remembered his son's cake was in the car with him. He drove through the initial gate of the estate unhindered. As he drove down the road to the main house he could see the enormous structure and the manicured lawns. "Freakin' Sesshomaru and Al. Got some great big house, and someone to clean all yer crap. Don't even know what it's like to have crazy kids throwin' oatmeal at you. You've got no idea how hard my life is."

Alicia pulled herself together and put on the fly cam jewelry. She knew that it would get a reaction out of Sesshomaru one way or the other. She didn't care what other people thought of the pieces. 'Hell, I might start a new trend among the demon aristocracy. Sheep, all of them.'

Al walked across the front of the house and over a second story balcony could see Inuyasha driving right up to the front of the house in his modest sedan. 'Oh Inuyasha. You and Kagome have it so great. You do not have to battle the darker side of wealth. It doesn't separate you from your loved ones or weigh you down like a prisoner. It doesn't' keep you up at night, wondering about who is going to steal it all away from you. You sleep soundly next to each other every night, you have the warmth of family ever present around you.'

Alicia rubbed her arms as the central air gave her chills. She saw Inuyasha come out of the car with the cake. She thought 'You have no idea how hard my life is.'

Al went down and told the greeter imp to show Inuyasha to the parlor and then to take the cake from him and put it in the freezer for later this evening. She then went into the kitchen to make sure things were running smoothly. She felt like she needed a bit more space and dismissed all the servants.

Al felt like being more useful or independent and began to move some things around in the already organized freezer to make room for the cake. The space had already been made. 'I have so many people to do things for me. I can't believe this freezer is so organized. I don't doubt Sir pays someone to keep it this way.'

Then a light bulb in the ceiling went out.

Inuyasha ignored the imp, and told it "My arms ain't broke. Show me to the frig I can put where it needs to be on my own."

The imps, knowing Inuyasha, realized they couldn't stop him if they tried and let him go on his own to the back of the house. He made his way into the kitchen, surprised that it was empty. He looked to his right and saw Alicia standing on the counter in a pair of heels already dressed for the party. She was reaching up to change a light bulb.

'That's why she's great. Richer than anyone and still does 'er own light bulb changin'' "Hey Al."

She looked past her outstretched arm and smiled "Hey Inuyasha. You can slide that cake right into the freezer." The bulb was too high for her to reach, even as she stood on the counter. Alicia piled up a couple of phone books she had found and just barely was able to unscrew the bulb on her toes.

Inuyasha observed her risky behavior and thought about ways he could help out. He nodded and as he passed her got a look at her legs. 'Mmm. Hot –HOLY SHIT!' Inuyasha immediately blushed and put the cake in the freezer. He stole another look at her smooth even legs and thought 'Damn. Rich women do have time to pamper themselves. Kagome's Bic just ain't doin' the job these days….!!!!!' Shocked at himself, Inuyasha tried to make some conversation to distract himself. "So, how're things?"

Alicia thought 'Things? Things suck! My husband is growing distant and is trying to buy me off like one of his office cronies!' "Fine. Things are juuuust fine." Al finally got the bulb out of the ceiling and asked Inuyasha to toss her the bulb on the island counter. He did so and she couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's tight t-shirt, or rather the muscles underneath. 'Wow. He certainly has a nice tight bod. Not so long like Sirs, but still hot in a compact way. Mmm –OH MY GOD! NO! He's …NO! He's Inuyasha! I do wish I had someone to sleep next to at night. ! Oh, I mean Sir! I wish I had SIR to sleep next to at night!'

Inuyasha said "You know, you'd do better without the heals"

Al looked down at herself and realized she was being reckless. 'Standing on the phone books is bad enough, but in heals?' She said "How else am I going to reach this thing?"

"A latter?" said Inuyasha with surprising clarity.

"Yes, you'd think that'd be simple" answered Al. "But first I must summon a servant.." she flung her hand in the air, clearly putting on airs and making fun of her husband's acquaintances. Inuyasha laughed. Then she said more seriously "Then I tell the servant to bring the latter-boy or whoever is in charge of the latters on the estate. Then I'd have to direct them. It's all so stupid. So I just climbed up myself. It will take less time."

"If you could reach it to start with."

"Yes. If I could actually reach it." Al sat down on the counter.

Inuyasha said with a wave of his clawed hand "Get the hell down from there. I can help. 'N take those crazy shoes off."

Al hopped down from the counter and took off her shoes. "Kay, now c'mere." Al was afraid Inuyasha might notice her newfound attraction and avoided eye contact. "Let me lift ya. It's safer than tryin' ta stand on a pile a stuff on the counter."

Inuyasha picked up Al and deftly leapt up on the counter. Being in his arms was a very intense and animalistic experience. She could sense his raw untamed power, that of which was so different from Lord Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha tried to ignore Al's smooth and strong limbs, perfumed by the perfect amount of flowery water. 'I try tellin' Kagome I like her natural scent but it's really cuz I don't know how to tell 'er she wears too much perfume. I'm guessin' Sesshomaru don't hold back when somethin' bothers him.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh, right" Al dismissed Inuyasha's spaciness and began to use him like a latter. He had a grip around her thighs and turned his face away from her body, hoping to be distracted from his growing lust for an old friend. There was nothing there to distract him and he couldn't fight his body's desire to rise to the occasion. 'Think ugly thoughts think ugly thoughts…' Inuyasha tired to fight his burgeoning desire but his thoughts kept morphing into Al's silky thighs and airy skirt. 'How can I ferget 'em when I'm holing ' 'em?!'

Inuyasha began to panic inside.

Alicia pretended to be focused on the light bulb she was screwing into place, but in reality she couldn't take her mind off the dense warm muscle holding her up. They both began to feel the temperature rise. Al, slightly out of breath swallowed and said "Kay, uh, done."

Inuyasha loosened his grip and let Alicia slide down in front of him. When her feet hit the counter they didn't let go. Her arms had landed perfectly around the back of his neck and his hands were clasped perfectly at the small of her back. They fit like two puzzle pieces. Their eyes locked and they found their faces awfully close. Neither tired to deny their connection. It was more than their physical attraction or even loneliness. They desired the others life. They kissed. Their lips brought them to the boarder of the others' idealized world.

Inuyasha came into contact with the comfo0rt and security of absolute wealth and Alicia touched the comfort of an ordinary (sort of) spouse.

Once the two of them had their fill, the kiss ended. It was less than a few seconds, but it somehow satisfied their strong desires.

They backed away from each other ad said "I'm sorry…It's just that Kags-"  
"I'm sorry …It's just that Sir—"

When they saw the others pain they had no need to explain anymore. Al and Inuyasha began to chuckle then laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Al climbed down off the counter and go t Inuyasha a beer. She got herself a glass of juice and leaned on the counter on which Inuyasha sat.

Inuyasha's mind began to wander and he asked "So where is the lord of the manner?"

Al's froze, glass to lips.

"Al?"

"Shit!" she said with venom in her voice. "He's going to know. He can smell you a mile away. Nevertheless if he kisses me hello!"

"huh?

They both lost a little color in their faces when they realized the implications and severity of Sesshomaru's super senses.

Alicia quickly explained where he was and that he would e back later. An imp skittered into the kitchen and announced Lord Sesshomaru's early return. "Thank you" said Al, not really meaning it.

Al had hoped for some time to think, but received none. "He's early! You smell like me. I smell like you. We're screwed, Oh God!"

Inuyasha stumbled through some of his words and finally said "Well, uh, how, what… no. Well…uh" Inuyasha was always willing to fight for the right side, but he knew he was in the wrong. He had touched another mans wife. His brother's wife. His brother's wife, as his own wife was at home. His brother's wife, while his own wife was at home caring for his two small young sons. 'I'm a dirt bag. I deserve whatever punishment he shells out. Shit. Shit.' "Shit!" 'Why did I do that?'

Al's eyes widened at the sight of a big fat onion. "No…no we're not screwed!"

Lord Sesshomaru exited his limo and walked through the threshold of his estate. The imps pointed back towards the kitchen and he wordlessly walked that way. HE reached into his pocket and ran his fingers against a small smooth box that held the pair of earrings he had just purchased for her.

Al took the onion from the bowl and bit into it. Inuyasha looked at her in horror as the crunchy vegetable emitted a strong onion odor. He covered his nose with his arm, and backed away.

"Here!" Al tossed Inuyasha one. She then took a knife from a block on the counter and cut it in half.

He caught it and said "HELL NO!" He watched as Alicia rubbed the onion on her shirt. "What in seven hells are you doing Al?"

Her eyes teared and she twisted her face as she swallowed the acidic vegetable. Knowing Sesshomaru's excellent hearing she mined that he would smell their clothing and be suspicious.

Inuyasha picked up the other half of the onion and was not completely convinced "C'mon. It can't be that bad." 'I've been able to hold my own with him before.'

Al finished the first onion and started on a second.

Then the naturally menacing lord entered the room. Al stopped chewing and looked up at Sesshomaru. The lord was not pleased with the scent and his brow was furrowed with anger. Inuyasha seeing his brother angry, triggered a self defense mechanism which propelled the onion into his mouth. Before he knew it he was also crunching on the onion.

Sesshomaru said "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha always admired Al's quick thinking. She swallowed the last of her onion and said "Inuyasha said I wouldn't." Al crunched on another onion and said, as if it were obvious, "He dared crunch me!"

Sesshomaru knew that Al would always try to push the envelope when someone said she couldn't do something. It always made her want to prove them wrong. 'Apparently, it also occurs against her better judgment' he thought. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Inuyasha in time to watch a few bits of onion fall from his half brother's mouth.

Inuyasha shot an angry look at Al for the fib, but before he could defend himself Sesshomaru looked back at Al with venom in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't know how she did it, but Alicia kept a completely sincere and innocent look on her face.

Lord Sesshomaru said with a frown "Get rid of that foul stench. Our guests will be arriving soo-" Lord Sesshomaru noticed her fly-cam jewelry. His face softened into his normal inscrutable gaze. "You're not wearing your sapphires."

Al went to the garbage and spat out the remaining onion. "Nope. I thought they'd be a bit much for a ten year olds' birthday party."

Inuyasha settled himself on a stool and found he actually enjoyed eating raw onions. He couldn't' control the tearing of his eyes or the running of his nose, but just couldn't say no to the taste.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes back to his wife who was giving him a stern look. "I wanted you to wear them. I had these commissioned just for you. As you see, I did not have business to attend. I wanted to personally ensure the quality of the earrings." Lord Sesshomaru handed her the small box.

She refused. "No thanks. The jewels cannot make up for your absence."

Inuyasha felt the mood in the room shift. He gobbled down his onion and got up to leave. He looked back and picked up two onions for the road.

After Inuyasha left Lord Sesshomaru said "explain."

"it's like you're buying me off. I hate it. We only have so much time together…"

It was true. Lord Sesshomaru often let slip his mind how short his spouses' life would be compared to his. Sometimes he purposely forgot. "It was meant as a surprise gift."

"I knew they were coming" she said with anger.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't feel like arguing. "You decided to retire. I did not force you" he said cooling stating the fact.

"What? That's not what this is about."

"Are you sure?" he said. " When you retired you cut yourself off from that portion of my life. It is quite a big part."

"I…" Al wanted to say she didn't realize, but was too stubborn to admit it. 'Why didn't he adjust at all? He hasn't changed for centuries. Why would he change just for me?'

Lord Sesshomaru put the earrings on the counter next to an onion that had rolled there. "Do you now regret your decision?" he asked.

She responded" No…well…yes. However there's not much I can really do. I can't be everything you need at work. I can't be as physical as I once was."

Lord Sesshomaru kept his distance because of the onion stench and he said "you will be more involved in the strategic work." He did not ask her if she wanted it, but told her so. Al was glad because he was right, but didn't make her say it out loud.

She smiled glad Lord Sesshomaru's excessive confidence came in handy. He never once considered that his assumption about her or the situation was wrong and did not force her to say out loud that she had been wrong in anyway. He was saving her face.

Alicia reached for the earrings and opened the box. The earrings were sapphires with diamond baguettes. The were arranged, like the pendant, so they resembled flies.

Inuyasha walked back into the hall crunching on his new favorite snack. He heard some commotion and leapt over to investigate. He saw Kagome struggling with some bags and his two sons. His wife was carrying large shopping bags full of presents hidden under boxes of hors'deveurs. 'Where's the servants now?' thought Inuyasha.

Gentaro had a feeling she was hiding his gifts and kept pulling not eh bags to get al look. The bags were heavy and Gentaro's peaking was impeding her. Haru was still a little child and copied Gentaro, his idle. Kagome was about to blow her top when Inuyasha showed up.

He jumped down in front of her and gave her an apologetic look. The anger boiling over the boy's mischief was now directed at Inuyasha. He picked up Haru and slung the boy over his shoulder then said "I'm sorry Kags" Haru wriggled and laughed with delight. Inuyasha picked up Gentaro and slung him over his other shoulder. "I shouldn't have left ya 'ta take care of all that mess on yer own" With the boys over his shoulder on their bellies, his hands were relatively free. He plucked the bags from her hands and took them too their place.

Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder (and Haru) then said "I won't leave things like that squarely on year shoulders again. I'm the man, and it's my house. That means I got responsibility fer stuff that happens in it too. It shouldn't be all up on yer shoulders."

Kagome, though pleased, was confused over one thing. 'Is that onion I smell?'

The party began and Inuyasha and Al tried to avoid each other the entire time. Al sat down on a wrought iron chair and watched some of the children playing Gentaro appeared next to her, and , with the clarity only a child can have asked "Why haven't you and my papa talked today? You guys usually pal around."

Al's heart raced. "We're not avoiding each other, we uh…just… have been busy trying to make your party a success." Al smiled to assure the birthday boy but he didn't buy it.

Inuyasha walked down the slight hill to find Gentaro. It was time to blow out his candles. Al stepped out from behind the tree and surprised Inuyasha. He stopped and an awkward strangeness hung in the air. Gentaro noted the weird feeling in the air. Inuyasha nodded and said "Hey Al" nodded and called the boy over.

Gentaro loved his papa and loved his aunt Al. He wanted them to be friends again. 'Maybe they should just forget whatever the problem is.' "Come on aunt Al, I want you to come too."

Gentaro took a hold of Inuyasha's hand and reached out his other one towards his aunt. Al looked at Inuyasha then hesitated. "Come on" said Inuyasha.

Al took Gentaro's hand and they walked back to the table. Gentaro's ability to erase memories was growing. He had been working on it whenever he could, but the grownups explained that it was very dangerous and he should only do it when absolutely necessary. Gentaro thought the relationship between his Papa and Aunt Al was absolutely necessary.

Gentaro probed their minds as the three of them walked back to the table. Gentaro couldn't get a clear picture of what bothered them simply boy holding their hands (he needed to touch their heads to get a clearer picture of that ). Touching their hands though did give the boy a good idea of the location in them minds about where the problem was. By the time the three of them had gotten to the table, Gentaro knew where the problem lie.

The cake was decorated with ten candles from him to blow out. He had gotten so excited he nearly forgot about what he planned to do. He let go of their hands the instant he saw the cake. All the attention and excitement almost distracted him from what he saw as a mission.

Once the pictures began he saw his opportunity. One with his parents, one with his brother and cousins, one with his uncle Souta and his family, and one with Inutaisho making funny faces. Then he took one with his aunt Alicia and Uncle Sesshomaru. The picture captured Al smiling, Lord Sesshomaru relatively neutral and Gentaro keeping a close eye on his scary uncle.

Lord Sesshomaru moved out of the shot the moment the photo was over. Inuyasha stood nearby. Al reached down to give Gentaro the usual There's-no-need-to-be-scared-of-your-uncle speech and he held onto her hand.

Gentaro requested a picture with his Aunt Al and Papa. It was not an unusual request because Kagome was normally the one taking the picture. Inuyasha came over albeit, a little reluctantly and Gentaro pulled their faces close to his. The picture captured the moment Gentaro zeroed in on their discomfort and annihilated it.

He wasn't sure what occurred in their moment of discomfort, but it was a moot point. According to his aunt and father, whatever it was didn't happen.


	4. Jakan's Memories of Al

**4.) Jakan's Memories of Al **

_The scene after Alicia's funeral where Jakan takes a moment to remember his lord's assistant and eventual mate when they began to work together. It was a scene I had thought of a long time ago, but never found relevant to any one particular plot. It was originally supposed to find it's way into Part I as it's own chapter, but then I thought I might place it in The End to use as a memory. Something about it just didn't fit. It occurs while Sesshomaru is away during mating season and Jakan and Al are left to care for the wellbeing of Western Land Financial. _

_Jakan was really Sesshomaru's assistant for most of his life, and it's hard to imagine how both Al and Jakan worked together or why Jakan would put up with her. This is a little scene that shows how the two may have worked while the Lord was away during the beginning of Alicia's career with Sesshomaru. _

The phone rang obnoxiously in Alicia's ear. Al pulled the receiver to her ear and looked at the number displayed on it before she answered "Jakan?"

"Ms. Kensington I have some rather urgent news."

"Jakan it's 3am. It couldn't have waited three hours?" This event was still early on in Al's career with Sesshomaru and her sleep schedule was a work in progress.

"No! IT most certainly cannot!" Holding the receiver between her face and shoulder She pushed away the covers and turned on the light on her nightstand. "So what is it?" she said between yawns. "That the lord needs this time? An emergency dry cleaning run?" Alicia stretched her arms over head "Fruit he won't eat for the morning?"

"No no this is serious! I don't appreciate your flippant beha—"

"Jakan, he's not injured is he? Why hasn't he contacted me on his comm. unit?"

"He himself is not in trouble, but Western Financial is!"

Several hundred miles away Lord Sesshomaru rolled over in his luxurious sheets and began a faint snore. His chosen mate for the evening, half asleep herself, nudged him and caused him to roll back over allowing his beautiful serene features to nuzzle deeply and dreamlessly into his high quality pillow.

Under the same moon, back in her apartment Alicia turned on all the lights and she scrambled to find matching socks while Jakan was on speaker phone. After Jakan alerted her to the issue she scrambled to get dressed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY--? WHA—I—DID TELL YOU HIM? OH MY GOD JAKAN!"

Her screams were muffled as she crawled into her closet on her hands and knees searching for her other black loafer. "FUCKIN'!" A similar brown shoe was catapulted across the room "How did you find out?"

"I was—"

"Shit Fuck!" swore Alicia as she dug through her pumps and loafers. A blue loafer was ejected form the closet.

Jakan continued regardless of Al's swearing. "Was, uh, online just doing my cursory check of stocks and politics when I discovered the potential. I knew my checks would pay off. I've told myself time and time again, Jakan, someday you'll see something, something big. Low and behold—"

"Fuck! Red? When the fuck did I buy red?" Red loafers were promptly tossed through the air behind her. "Why didn't you call the lord? He needs to know!" Al emerged form her closet with a plain black suite, a white collared shirt and abandoned the idea of dress shoes for a pair of black and white converse she left in her doorway.

She switched the call to her cell phone and Jakan informed her that Lord Sesshomaru had given him strict instructions not to bother him and had gone one extra step and cut off communication on the other end. Jakan said "So even if there was an emergency such as this, we couldn't contact him."

"Shit Jakan, I'm on my way to the office now. Call legal, all the chief executives, anyone in finance who could lend a hand with their knowledge of mergers and acquisitions, and anyone who owns silent or active shares. We're having an emergency stockholders meeting. And I mean EMERGENCY! Shit I can't **fucking** believe this! A Hostile take over! Son of a bitch! "

Alicia's car screeched around the corner as she headed to work . She thought about the consequences of such an action. Menomaru was buying a majority of Western Financial stocks and would soon own the company as soon as tomorrow if they didn't convince the current holders to keep their stock.

She continued to give Jakan instructions over her speaker phone "Make sure Mr. Inuyasha is there. After Sir's and his little reconciliation I know he owns quite a bit of stock. I know what percentage I have and I'm sure you have a nice piece of the pie as well. The only question remains is how much does Lord Sesshomaru have? We've got to stop Meno from buying!"

"Yes Ms. Kensington. I'll see you there."

As Ms. Kensington arrived Jakan greeted her and updated her on the situation. Alicia's converse didn't stand out as much as she assumed they would. Some people were in their pajamas, some in casual clothes, and some, like Inuyasha were donning more traditional clothing, their kimonos. Jakan and Al debriefed the stock owners (mostly employees) and other attendees.

Menomaru and his firm were attempting to buy out a large enough portion of Western Financial stock to gain the majority of the shares and thus have a say in running the company. Al was new to WF, but she already knew Lord Sesshomaru would never relinquish control to anyone, especially not Meno.

That matter was taken care of and things were set right before Sesshomaru's return. Jakan was surprised by Al's quick action and unshakeable loyalty to Sesshomaru. The human girl was new to the organization, but this event convinced him that she would do just fine in the organization. Not that he would ever tell her that. More than anything Jakan would never forget the image of Ms. Kensington as a young woman, in a suit and gleaming clean Converse.


	5. Sachem's PTO

**5.) Sachem's PTO**

_This scene was supposed to only be one chapter but then it seemed to take on a life of it's own. This is sort of the same situation as The Grass Is Greener. As Inuyasha would say Ya gotta know 'em to enjoy it. It was irrelevant to the plot, but it was fun, and I didn't want to just throw it away. PTO is Paid Time Off. _

Sachem decided to take a day off from his usual work dressed in an old pair of jeans and a simple red t-shirt. He slipped on some flip-flops and walked to the mess hall. 'Maybe I'll take a nap today or something. I don't need the sleep, but it's been a while since I felt that relief of my face sinking into a pillow.' He recalled when he used to sleep and the heavenly feeling of being permitted to sleep in on the weekends. 'That was back when mom would make breakfast for me, and we still lived in our apartment, before I knew Chichioya. God, that was so long ago.'

He hadn't eaten in a long time, but thought he would try and push something down for old times sake. He picked up pre-made fruit cocktail cup and a glass of orange juice. Gentaro, Inuyasha, and Haru spotted Sachem and waved him over to their table. He heard murmurings of the other demons he passed along the way

"Hey, what's the high n' mighty prince Sesshomaru doin' here?"

"Heheheha. He's tryin' to mingle with the underlings. Tryin' to reach out to the lowly masses." One said sarcastically.

Sachem was used to hearing the criticism, but it didn't make him feel any better. He cursed his great hearing and made his way to his cousin's and uncle's table.

Before Sachem sat down across from Haru, the young cousin already began to tease him. "What's with that faggy fruit cup? Why not get some meat?" he said just before he shoved a few pieces of bacon into his mouth.

Inuyasha who sat next to Haru threw a few bacon patties across the table. They landed on Sachem's tray and Inuyasha said "There, looks more manly now."

Gentaro, who Sachem chose to sit next to, knew Sesshomaru's table manners had rubbed off on Sachem, and he took mercy on him. Gentaro cleared off a couple of biscuits from a plate they were sharing and handed it to Sachem. He put the greasy slabs of sausage on the plate and handed him a biscuit. "Thanks" said Sachem "but I'm not really that hungry. I would have gotten more if I was—"

Inuyasha said "Ah, shut up kid and eat. We know pure breeds think its some kinda weakness to enjoy food."

"Inupapa doesn't seem to think so" replied Sachem.

As if on cue the eldest dog demon slammed his plate down on Gentaro's other side. Inupapa's plate was jam packed with eggs, bacon, sausage, a slab of ham, three glasses of orange juice, a glass of milk, an apple, an orange, a banana, French toast, regular toast, and a fruit cup. "Food is good! There is no shame in eating!" he said with a smile.

Sachem then mumbled "Not in eating…just in pooping."

All the others at the table heard him and laughed raucously. Inuyasha calmed from his laugh and asked "What is it you guys got against poop? Almost everyone does it!" On further reflection Inuyasha then said "'Cept maybe yer dad."

Haru didn't miss a beat and said "Yeah, but can you blame him? It's kinda tough when you've got a stick shoved so far up yer ass!"

The entire table erupted in laughter, even Sachem. Inutaisho said "Hahahaha…now now, Haru. It's not respectful to tease your elders."

Then a familiar voice floated over them "Especially when they're not there to defend themselves." Sesshomaru sat down at the table next to Haru. He didn't have a tray of food, but was joining them regardless.

They all sat in silence as Sesshomaru straightened his lapels. Sachem broke the silence with laughter. "HAhahaha!" he looked at Haru before he took a mouthful of his fruit and said "You're screwed."

"Am not" said Haru.

Sesshomaru stopped his straightening and glared at the partial demon next to him.

Haru's big eyes slid over and met Sesshomaru's eyes. Haru then reconsidered what Gentaro had mentioned earlier about Sesshomaru being the scariest thing out there. Haru had scoffed at the idea, but now that he was sitting next to him he wasn't so sure. "Hmf" was all the older dog demon said and Haru was relieved.

Inutaisho downed his glass of orange juice and shoveled some scrambled eggs into his mouth. As he chewed he said "Sesshomaru! Eat! You are in a mess hall that is what is acceptable!"

He looked at Sachem's plate and sniffed the air. "I'll pass."

Sachem said "It tastes better than it smells" as he poked the sausage with his fork.

"How do you even get it to your mouth?" asked Sesshomaru confused at why his son would eat.

Sachem said "With courage."

Inuyasha said "What're you doin' here anyway? You don't eat."

"I heard my son was taking a day off. I wanted to see what he was planning on accomplishing with it. I came here to talk to him."

Sachem shrugged and said "This is it. I'm just chillin' today Chichioya."

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the vernacular his son was using and said "What need do you have to relax? You are a demon, aren't you?"

Sachem slumped his shoulders and pushed the fruit around in it's cup. 'I forgot how sweet pineapple can be. It's so good.' "It's not about need. I just wanted to take a day off."

Sesshomaru said "That is not a sufficient answer."

Sachem finished scraping the last of the fruit out from the bottom of the cup and said "It is for me." He stood up and went back to the counter to get more fruit ignoring his father's angry glare.

Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru "Let it go Fluffers."

Sesshomaru was more concerned about Sachem than Inuyasha's annoying knick name. The lord kept his eye on his son. "He cannot be so flippant. What if something happened today?"

Inuyasha wiped his mouth, crammed a whole biscuit in his mouth, and spoke "Well, argmf arrmff, it ain't like he'd ignore it. Sachem's a good guy. He'd step up. Just let him relax…he may never get the chance again. Argmf mmm. These arfgmf biscuits are pretty good."

Sesshomaru watched his son talk to the food server and said "We cannot afford 'time off.'"

Haru switched with Inuyasha and sat across from his grandfather. Inupapa was imparting some important wisdom to his grandsons; how to balance a spoon on your nose.

Inuyasha slowed his chewing and observed the intensity in his half brother's amber eyes. "Don't worry. He's able" he said quietly as a ruckus occurred behind him. Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Inuyasha. The younger sibling said "He's the only one I can think of who could possibly fill yer shoes."

"He can be so human sometimes" said Sesshomaru irritated. The cook handed Sachem a cup of strictly pineapple and the half demon made his way back to the table. Sesshomaru decided to leave before Sachem returned.

Sachem settled down where his father sat and got to work on his pineapple cup. "God, this is so good. Where did Chichioya go?"

"Ah, who knows. What are you gonna do today, Sache?"

Sachem looked at his cousins and grandfather as they stuck their hands in the air and moved their heads around, trying to keep the spoons on their noses. "I don't know." He grabbed Gentaro's spoon to get his attention. "This is your day off, isn't it? What are you doing?"

"I was gonna spend some time with Orchid" said Gentaro.

"Oh" Sachem was hoping to spend some time with Gentaro as they hadn't had fun in a while. It was Haru's first day back on duty and Inupapa was preparing for another secret mission.

Sachem looked at his fruit cup and heard "So, what am I? Chop liver? Shit."

Sachem looked at Inuyasha who had a smirk on his face. Sachem said "Well, I just figured…You're the Commander in Chief, aren't you busy?"

"Not today. Today is my day off."

"You get a day off?"

"I ain't yer dad kid. Let's go do somethin' fun."

"Uh, alright." Sachem and Inuyasha left the mess hall in search of mischief.

The two demons walked the halls and Inuyasha said "So what were you plannin' today Sachem?"

"I was thinking about taking a nap. I haven't done that in a long time."

"A nap?" said Inuyasha unimpressed. He put up his hands and said with more sarcasm than Sachem was used to hearing from his uncle "Slow down there boy. Don't want to take it too fast now. C'mon, there's got to be something you want."

A couple of female officers walked by chatting amongst themselves. They stopped to salute Inuyasha and Sachem. As the demons walked by Sachems eyes lingered on their figures, hidden beneath their baggy fatigues. Once the demons passed the demonesses giggled to each other. Sachem looked back to see what they were giggling at and saw them look away. Inuyasha observed Sachem's wandering eyes and said "I know what you want." Inuyasha looked at his path "and I'm right there with ya. Let's go have some fun."

Sachem and Inuyasha went back to their quarters to get dressed for some athletic fun in the bases park. It was contained in a dome and the light was timed for it to appear like a 24hour day. The inu-men brought a frizby and decided to try throwing it around. Sachem tossed it to Inuyasha who tossed it back. They were not thrilled by the game. A few girls jogged by in spandex and Sachem became distracted. He heard "HEY!" from his uncle.

When Sachem turned he saw the Frisbee coming straight at him. He instinctually caught it in his mouth, but also got knocked over from the force of the throw. Inuyasha jogged over and said "Hey, you alright? Damn boy, yer hornier than I thought."

Sachem's response was muffled by the Frisbee which was stuck on his fangs. "Un-cuul!"

Inuyasha yanked on the Frisbee and popped it off Sachem's fangs. Inuyasha held up the Frisbee and looked through the two holes. Through the holes he saw the two demonesses jogging over to see what the commotion was all about.

One of them asked "Are you boys alright?"

"Yeah" said Sachem rubbing his mouth.

When he stood up and Inuyasha put the Frisbee down, revealing his face the two women gasped. The second demoness said "You're…" pointing at Sachem and then "and you're…" pointing at Inuyasha. She shot to attention and said "Sorry sirs! I mean for not addressing you properly sirs!"

The first demoness said "We're all in plain clothes here private, I think it's okay…I think…" she smiled awkwardly "I don't know. I'm not in the military."

The saluting girl said "I'm not a private! I'm a corporal!"

"Whatever, I don't even know what that means" said her friend.

"At ease girls" said Inuyasha covering all his bases. "We're on our day off. Just havin' fun" he said waving the Frisbee around. "Care to join us?"

Sachem looked at his uncle then at the girls but didn't say a word. Sachem realized he had become shy around girls since his involvement with Kagura. He found he never knew what to say, and when he didn't know what to say he wouldn't say anything at all. The girls looked at Sachem who just nodded in encouragement.

They agreed and introduced themselves. The civilian demoness was named Yubi and the nervous soldier girl was Heiwa. "Heiwa?" asked Sachem.

"Yes, sir" said the young demoness.

"Interesting that your name means Peace, but you are involved in the military."

"I do what I can to keep the peace. I'm not in the military because I like war or anything."

"I see" said Sachem. The four of them had a nice afternoon playing Frisbee then retreating underneath the shade of large oak tree to retreat from the artificial afternoon. They chatted and the four decided to meet up for dinner at a restaurant in the civilian district.

Inuyasha came to Sachem's quarters to walk with him to the restaurant. He allowed himself in and walked through the sitting area. It was tastefully and simply furnished. There were chairs taken from the estate and Inuyasha remembered the couch from a time when Inupapa had lovingly squished Sachem and Takekiku's face.

There was a picture of Sachem's sister on a bureau. Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. She was a young girl standing with Sachem in front of tall shrubs. They were dressed nicely, for some birthday or other family event. They looked like ordinary kids wearing their Sunday's best. Inuyasha wished their lives had been that simple.

"I believe that was Haru's 16th birthday" said Sachem startling his uncle.

"You've got yer old man's habit of sneakin' up on people."

Sachem didn't know where that came from and ignored it. "What do you think?" he asked. It was a gray suit and a white collared shirt.

"You look like you're going ot work" said Inuyasha.

"You look like you just stepped out of a time machine. What is with that?" asked Sachem as he pointed to the gold medallion Inuyasha was wearing. "Black shirt, purple pants?"

"It's in."

"It shouldn't be."

"I ain't takin' offense from a square like you" said Inuyasha.

Sachem looked in his mirror again and said "Yeah. I'll change."

"We ain't got a lot of time fer you ta decide. Damn, you take longer than Kagome took."

"I'm prettier than she was" said Sachem poking fun at himself.

"You sure are pretty for a boy. What the hell is up with that?"

"What did my father look like when he was my age?"

"What he looks like now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So I'm going to look like this for the rest of my life?"

"Things could be worse."

"Yeah" said Sachem rubbing his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"I was hoping…ah, it's nothing."

"No, what?"

"I was hoping I'd get markings. Like, maybe they come in later in life or something."

"Nah, yer dad was born with those stripes. He got 'em from his mom."

"You knew his mother?"

"Nah, but I heard 'bout her. I saw a drawin' of her once. Real serene, indifferent. Quite a bitch."

"Uncle!"

"I meant, female dog-demoness. Get a hold of yerself. Just change to more casual something."

Sachem changed his pants and kept the jacket to dress up the outfit.

The demons and demonesses had a good time and split up at the end of the evening. Sachem walked Heiwa back to her quarters and said "I hope you have a fine evening, Miss Heiwa."

"Please, don't go yet."

'Yes! I'm in! I'm in! Yippeeeee!' "It would be my pleasure." 'Oh dear lord, pleasure. Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Heiwa offered him some tea and he graciously accepted. The evening went as planned and they threw regulations to the wind. Heiwa was understanding that Sachem had to leave after their romp and told him he was welcome back any time.

Inuyasha's evening did not go so smoothly.

He walked Yubi back to her quarters and she said "Goodnight" then began to unlock her door.

"Uh…yeah…" 'What the hell?' "Hope I can see you again some time" 'and not spend an arm and a freakin' leg on fuckin' dinner! I shoulda let Sachem treat. He offered, dammit. Why did I say no? Now I got a freakin' huge bill comin' my way.'

Yubi rolled her eyes and said "You want to come in don't you?"

"Uh, well, only if you want me in there. No reason I should be somewhere where I ain't welcome."

"It's not that you're not welcome, you're just not getting any tonight dog boy so don't think that just because you're coming inside that we're doing it!"

Inuyasha was shocked. "Uuuuh….ok…" 'Where did that come from?"

Yubi opened the door and the two walked into her quarters. She walked inside and dropped her keys on the desk. Inuyasha made sure the door closed quietly behind him and when he turned back around Yubi was mid flight. She pounced on Inuyasha and started kissing him hard. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Oh! Inuyasha! You're teasing me with your muscles! I've just wanted to rip off that shirt of yours all night!" She kissed him over and over here and there. "MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

'This woman is ravenous! ALRIGHT!' he thought. He began to respond in kind and held her up off the ground to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. He rested her on a stool and she said "Okay, okay" he was kissing her neck. "Stop now dog boy, that's it, I can't do…"

Inuyasha made the mistake of wrapping his arms around her tightly. Inuyasha stopped the kissing and looked into her eyes hoping to see a playfulness that wasn't there. "huh?"

Yubi smacked him square across the face leaving a sore red spot. "I SAID YOU WEREN'T GETTIN' ANY TONIGHT! GET OUT YOU…YOU DOG!"

At this point Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. "Huh?"

"YOU HEARD ME! OUT! OUT!" Yubi then smacked Inuyasha and chased him, smacking him with a hand towel all the way into the hallway. Inuyasha tripped and crashed on the floor. He flipped over and slid his back up against he wall.

Yubi shook her fist at him and threw the towel at his head. Inuyasha slid the towel off his head and looked up in fear at the demoness screaming at him. "I MEANT NO MISTER! NO MEANS NO!"

"Uh huh" he said, afraid.

"ONE MORE THING!"

"Yeah?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"YOU'D BETTER CALL ME TOMMOROW BUDDY OR…OR…OR I DON'T KNOW WHAT!" she then slammed the door leaving Inuyasha bewildered beyond belief.

Inuyasha sighed relieved it was over. He picked himself up off the floor and before he left the door swung open again. He dropped to the floor holding the towel over his head, a single doggie ear peaking out from around the towel. "Inuyasha?" asked Yubi in a quiet sweet voice.

Inuyasha slowly looked out from under his protective towel "Y-y-yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I had a lovely time this evening and I hope you have a good night."

"Uh-huh. Uuu, okay. Goodnight" he said then ran away.


	6. Sachem's Music

**6.) Sachem's Music**

_Sachem's musical ability was supposed to play a stronger role in the story as a tool to express his feelings. I couldn't make it work because I didn't quite know how to describe what he was playing, I originally was going to make him a much darker character, but it didn't seem to fit somehow and would have made it more difficult (and time consuming) to resolve. This is one scene which touches on his musical ability. _

Inuyasha lead the way excited that someone was genuinely interested in his 'tool shed'. Kagome was going along to explain how she wanted to put a wall paper boarder up around the inside of the shed to give it a homey feeling when she noticed Al wringing her hands. "Oh, Al, you're not wearing gloves?"

"Uh, no, I'm okay" said Al. She smiled and stuck her hands in her pockets.

Kagome was quick to offer her guest an extra pair. "You're going to need to take your hands out of your pocket to play with all the goodies Inuyasha has stored in his shed. I have an extra pair inside. I'll be right back."

Al didn't object and Inuyasha and Alicia headed towards the shed. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome's thoughtfulness and the two old friends continued to the shed full of weapons. As Kagome got closer to the house she could hear something.

The long fingers Sachem inherited from his father tapped the keys of Kagome's piano. Kagome snuck into the kitchen from outside then through the dining room. She peeked her head around the corner from the dining room to the living room where Sachem was playing. 'I don't recognize that song. I didn't leave any music around.' Then Kagome saw he wasn't reading music. Sachem was sitting at the piano playing a song of his own composition.

He halted when he realized he wasn't alone. He slowly looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with his aunt. When Kagome saw him looking she said "I'm sorry! I was just…" 'What was I doing?'

"No" he said quietly "Please" he nodded at the couch for her to join him.

Kagome cautiously sat on the couch and listened to him play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Inuyasha opened the door to his shed and Al's eyes filled with light. Machine guns and rifles lined the walls of the shed and ammunition was stacked against the wall underneath them a good two feet deep. "Inuyasha! It's…It's…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded with pride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just beautiful!" Kagome clapped when Sachem finished his song.

He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed at her emotional display. "Uh…heh…thanks."

"Really Sachem, that was great!" gushed Kagome.

"Thank you."

"I never play anymore."

"When did you?" asked Sachem.

"Oh, a long time ago. Are you hungry?" asked Kagome trying to change the subject. She was surprised she felt a bit sore about not pursuing the instrument more seriously.

Sachem had a sense that Kagome wanted to move away from the topic and said "Sure. Food always sounds good."

"Not much like your father that way" said Kagome wryly.

"Huh?" said Sachem, unaware of his father's distaste for food.

Kagome smiled and waved away Sachem's confusion. "Never mind. Come, I'll make you a sandwich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia cocked an unloaded rifle and stared through the rifle's scope at a little bunny that was hopping through the snow. "Awwwwwe" she said.

"What?"

"It's a fluffy bunny hopper!" said Al.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha. He bent over and opened up a box of shells. "Here. We'll have rabbit fer dinner."

Al put the gun down and said "I couldn't hurt the fluffy bunny hopper! What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you? You've killed things b'fore!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Yeah, bad things! Not fluffy cute things that- OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Al. Before she could finish her sentence a wolf dove out of the brush and scooped up the rabbit for it's own lunch.

Inuyasha growled "Damn mangy wolf."


	7. Sachem's Arrival

**7.) Sachem's Arrival**

_I had a few ideas about how I was going to have Sachem meet up with his father again. This scene plays off one of my ideas of Al going to stay with Kagome and Inuyasha before they encounter Sesshomaru. It just didn't work out that way and I found it easier and more plausible to have Sesshomaru find Sachem rather than the other way around. But still, this scene still floats in my head now and then and I thought I'd throw it up here for you to enjoy. Enjoy!_

The snow continued to pour heavier than before. Al was glad to see the warm inviting light of the house on the front lawn. She stopped a moment in front of the steps remembering how cold it was when she left with Sachem in her arms. 'He was so tiny.' She turned around to see the man that tiny baby grew into and a kind of sad nostalgia gripped her heart. He was no longer that little baby and those sweet memories were all in the past. "Come Sachem. I want you to meet your aunt and uncle."

Al walked up to the front door and Sachem stood behind her on the steps. She rang the bell and Sachem put his gloved hand on his mother's shoulder sensing that this was difficult and could get emotional.

His demon nature allowed him to recall his memories starting from the day he was born. He remembered the bitter cold the night they left; the sound of his mother's racing heart; words she said that he did not understand at the time; a fold of a flannel blanket obstructing part of his view.

The door shook a bit and a cute Asian with a bangs and a ponytail opened the door. "AL!" she gasped. "Is…is…is that you?"

Alicia nodded and said "I'm sorry Kagome, and I will understand if you say no, but…" Al looked back at Sachem then back to Kagome "Can we come in?"

"Of course!" said Kagome as she opened the door wide for Ms. Kensington and the young man who was with her.

As she took their coats she gawked at Sachem, who still did not realize the extent of his similarity to his father. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes "You must be the baby!"

He smiled ever so slightly and said "Yes. Yes I _was_ that baby." He now remembered Kagome and her voice in particular.

As their hostess took their wet boots and their long coats Alicia made herself comfortable in the living room. Kagome went to the kitchen to make them tea and explained that Inuyasha was working, but was going to travel up north to this house when the day was over.

The scent of the house was also familiar to Sachem. He excused himself and walked down the short hall to the bathroom and stopped when he saw the room in which he was born. The door was open and the room was set up still the same way. The curtains and bedspread were different, but the same furniture still sat in the room.

Sachem took one step into the room and a powerful memory flooded his senses. He was lying on his back and a creature, who could only have been his father reached down to him. Sachem grabbed his father's enormous clawed finger. He remembered feeling the overwhelming amount of power his father held. This enormously powerful being held his life in his hands. He remembered the hand vividly and the claw especially, but he couldn't piece together his father's face. He remembered his features, but not how they were arranged. An eye, silver hair, stripes on his cheeks.

The memory nearly took his breath away and he stepped out of the room. 'I have to face him again. Why can't I remember his face?' "Christ" he whispered as he tried to compose himself.

The sound of his mother laughing a bit and chatting with Kagome snapped him out of his day dream and he stepped into the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. Al sat in the living room with Kagome explaining why they were there while Sachem was in the bathroom.

The front door swung open and a snow covered Inuyasha said "Hey Kags, wha--" Inuyasha froze when he saw Alicia Kensington sitting on his living room couch. Inuyasha wasn't sure what this meant, but he was pretty sure a quiet night at home with his family was not it. "Wha—"

Kagome saw the shock written on Inuyasha's face and before his temper lead him to say something that would make Al leave Kagome said "Al is back! Isn't it great! And guess what—"

Kagome stopped what she was saying when Sachem emerged from the bathroom. The son of Sesshomaru walked back to the living room and looked at his uncle. He had heard Inuyasha walk in the door and could smell him from the bathroom. 'He's a half demon, and I heard Aunt Kagome call him Inuyasha. Is this guy my uncle? A half demon, like me?' When Sachem noticed his uncle's ears he decided not to say anything and to take the lead from his mother. 'Is he going to want to hurt me too?'

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw Sachem. The youth shared Sesshomaru's blank expression and Inuyasha was not sure what to expect from the boy. He could smell the kid was just a pup and decided to turn his attention to Al until he could figure the pup out. 'How much like his dad is he?' "Shit Kensington, what the—"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the living room floor making the knick knacks lined up across a piano in the room rattle and shake. Sachem's surprise was reflected as total confusion on his face at what had just happened and he immediately looked to his mother for reassurance that this fate would not befall him as well. Al looked unconcerned as she shook her head at Inuyasha who was just now pulling himself up off the floor.

Sachem relaxed a bit, but still felt uneasy. He wanted to extend a helping hand to his uncle, but he wasn't sure if it was safe. Kagome was soon standing over her battered husband shaking a stern finger at him and saying "You haven't seen Alicia in how long and the first thing you do is swear at her? And what does your nephew think now?! That his uncle is some kind of swearing potty mouth! That's what!"

Inuyasha sat on the floor and rubbed his head. His ear twitched and he said "What's up Al."

Ms. Kensington stood from the couch and extended a hand to her old friend "Nothing new I see" she said regarding their behavior.

Inuyasha took her hand and said "Yeah, well. You know."

Al smiled and said "I know."

Inuyasha, eager to take the chance to move the conversation away from the abuse he had just taken said "So is this the pup ya squeezed out in that room over there a few years back?"

Al smiled and said "Yep. This is Sachem."

Inuyasha turned to the obviously confused and a little worried looking pup and said "Don't worry. Kags can't do that to you." He grimaced and said "That's just her gift to me since I'm her husband."

Kagome heard the comment, crossed her arms and casually said "Sit" as she walked past to the kitchen to prepare something for her guests to eat.

Al was used to the sight of one of the world's leading demons eating dirt and followed Kagome to the kitchen to find something to snack on. Sachem stayed behind.

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and saw Sachem leaning over him with a curious look. The pup then said "Forget me ever getting married. Shit."

"Sachem!" said Kagome "I heard that!"

The pup flinched and his mother laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
